Survivor: Battle Royale
|last_chances = Shulk |final_showdown = Hyde |previousseason = Beach Bowl Galaxy |nextseason = Dingo Canyon |}}Survivor: Battle Royale is the twenty-eighth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on March 25, 2015. Read the season here! The show premiered on March 25, 2015 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This is the fourth 'all-star' season of the series, following Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, and Survivor: Ultimates. For the first time in the series, the season will start off with 24 players, since the amount of good players to pick from was so much, the number of players was increased while keeping the amount of days the same at 39. 14 seasons overall are represented. Taking a page from Survivor: Virmire, the first four episodes will see two people going home every episode. Two tribes will win immunity, two tribes will lose immunity and have to go to tribal council. Unlike Virmire, however, this will not shorten the length of the season. Over the course of the season, four tribes would become three, and then later become two to finish out the pre merge section of the game. Halo would be the first tribe to be dissolved, merging into the other three tribes in Episode 3, followed by the Laropa tribe in Episode 5. There were a few new small twists added in during the merge. The first was an idol that provided an extra vote at tribal council. It was found by Rheneas but it was never used. The second was a tribal council pass that was sold at the Auction. It was bought by Vyse. Singapore veteran Hyde was named the winner in the final episode on June 25th, 2015, defeating Lake Hylia veterans Shulk and Lucina in a 6-2-1 vote. Hyde also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Lucina and Ion. He is the sixth winner to win the fan-favorite prize, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew, Redemption Island winner Raine, Forest Maze winner Jiro, Virmire winner Mordin, and Beach Bowl Galaxy winner Isabelle. Hyde is the fifth player to win fan-favorite, and win the season, following Raine, Jiro, Mordin, and Isabelle. Shulk returned to the game one more time in Survivor: Last Chances. He ended up in 9th place. Applejack, Braixen, Brian, Cynthia, Deadpool, Foxy, Freddy Fazbear, Greninja, Haruhi, Jake, Jared, Jeff the Killer, Kitana, Martian Manhunter, Midna, and Samara all came close to making the cut, but either were replaced, or declined the offer to return. Winners were also under consideration to return, but the readers voted to not have winners compete in the end. The top four winners ended up being Nightwolf, Tatsuki, Reala, and Dixie. Contestants INTRO Fogorote: America, Serena, Shulk, Coco, Skarlet, Phoenix Halo: Lucina, Orbb, Hyde, Sub-Zero, Amaterasu, Vixey Laropa: Fiona, Sindel, Morrigan, Ion, Rheneas, Barney Tempura: Vyse, Josiah, Soi Fon, Pepper, Dexter, Gadget :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Battle Royale was quite a step back after two strong seasons in Lake Hylia and Beach Bowl Galaxy. While the blindsides were good, the endgame seemed a little cringey thanks to Lucina. But she, Hyde, Ion, and Josiah made some strong moves to make the season middle of the road! The Winner: After a great strategic winner in Aladdin and a poor yet likable winner in Isabelle, Hyde is middle of the road in the lower tier of winners. He made strong moves to play the game, but did come off as unlikable from time to time. Although surely more likable than Lucina. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Namco / Capcom / Activision / Netherrealm Studios / id Software / Hasbro Inc. / Tokyopop / Viz Media / HiT Entertainment / CBS / Fox / Showtime / Disney / Colbyleebrown / GaryHawkinsLandscaper Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Fan Characters Category:Seasons with Guest Players